Without A Doubt
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: Cobra and Levy have been seeing each other for a few months but Levy's unsure if Cobra's feelings for her are real. Cobra convinces her otherwise on one evening after a heated argument. Smut CoLe Week Day 3-Doubt


**Summary: Cobra and Levy have been seeing each other for several months but Levy's not sure about Cobra's feelings for her. Cobra convinces her otherwise one evening after a heated argument. Smut CoLe Week Day 3-Doubt**

* * *

It was a particularly warm day here in the city of Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore. In the south part of Magnolia sat Magnolia's strongest guild, Fairy Tail. Inside the guild, people were actually sitting around and enjoying themselves instead of participating in a guild brawl. It may be due to the fact that it was around nine-thirty in the morning and no one was eager for early morning brawling coupled with the fact that the usual instigators of said brawl (Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman etc.) weren't there to instigate the aforementioned guild brawl. Which was completely fine with one particular mage who was at the bar slumped over.

"Aw, what's wrong Levy?" Mira asked as she cleaned the glasses that sat at the back of the bar. She couldn't see Levy's face due to her being completely slumped over on the bar so the only thing the white-haired Take Over mage could see was the mass tumble of slightly curly cyan blue colored tresses. Whatever Levy said was being muffled by the bar.

"I'm sorry Levy, what did you say?" Mira asked. Levy lifted up her head, revealing blood red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, catching the former S-class mage off guard.

"L-Levy, what's wrong?" Mira asked, immediately looking concerned for her friend and fellow guild mate.

"Is there something wrong with me?" the blue-haired young woman asked, her cheeks a bright red like a strawberry. Mira immediately left the bar and came and sat next to Levy while putting an arm around her shoulder.

"No, no, no Levy. You're a wonderful girl. What makes you say that?" Mira asked while

"Th-Then why is C-Cobra so cold?" Levy asked tearfully and Mira instantly understood. It had came as a complete shock to everyone when Levy revealed that she was dating Cobra, who happened to be a member of the independent guild Crime Sorciere and who also a former member of the dark guild Oracion Seis. In the end though, everyone was completely happy for her, especially Mira. Mira could see the insecurity all over Levy's face as this was her first actual relationship.

"I mean, he's not cold to me obviously, But I feel like he's not...you know, actually there in the relationship."

"Well what makes you think that?" Mira asked curiously while rubbing Levy's back in a soothing manner.

"Well, he's really kind of stiff about things about like holding me and things like that," Levy said as she wiped her eyes.

"And what else?" Mira probed.

"And...and...I don't know! A bunch of other things like that," Levy muttered.

"Well, have you tried to talk to him about it?" Mira asked while looking quite perplexed.

"No, mostly because he's rarely home and when he does come home, he's really tired," Levy stated and Mira nodded. Being a part of Crime Sorciere, an independent guild, meant that he was constantly on the move and rarely home here in Magnolia.

"Hmm. well when is the next time he's home?" Mira asked after going back behind the bar to fix a milkshake for the distressed Solid Script mage.

"Um, I believe he's coming back this evening," Levy replied.

"Well then sit Cobra down when he gets home and talk to him about so he can understand how you feel," Mira said before a thought appeared in her mind. "Hey Levy, can't Cobra read minds?"

"Yeah...but I've been keeping my mind blank so he wouldn't be able to read my mind," Levy replied sheepishly. Mira slid the milkshake in front of Levy and Levy began to sip on it while thinking on Mira's words. Even though she and Cobra had been together for a few short months, there was always this little voice at the back of her mind trying to convince her that his love for her was false. The blue-haired mage sighed to herself just as the door was thrown open, courtesy of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

" _And there goes the morning,"_ Levy thought wryly as the sounds of the usual guild brawl broke out for the day. Later on at home around six pm, Levy was home at her apartment watching something on the lacrima television though her mind was clearly somewhere else. A nervous feeling was pulsating through her body as she awaited Cobra's return. She was wearing one of Cobra's shirts which was a purple and black plaid shirt with sleeves that rolled up at the elbow and nothing else but a pair of blue bikini panties. Her blue hair was pulled up into a messy knot that sat on top of her head.

" _What if he found someone while away and wants to break up with me,"_ the blue-haired young woman thought. She knew that her thoughts were more than likely irrational but she couldn't help it. It was her first relationship and she didn't want it to end because of her insane paranoia. Levy bit on her nails, a habit she had for a few years now. She nervously tugged on the shirt as she tried to ease her mind by watching the television. It seemed to work because Levy soon found herself watching a show called 'The Originals'. She then jumped when she heard the front door slam open, revealing Cobra as he passed through the foyer.

" Hey midget," Cobra said as he entered the living room towards the couch and placed a quick kiss on Levy's forehead.

"Um Erik, can we talk?" Levy asked nervously while keeping her mind blank. Levy and the Crime Sorciere members were the only ones allowed to call Cobra by his birth name. Cobra looked at her while trying to read her mind only to realize that he couldn't, to his dismay.

" _What in the absolute fuck? Why can't I read her...fuck she' s keeping her mind blank. Damn it, why the hell didn't I see this?"_ Cobra thought while looking more than mildly annoyed as he followed his diminutive girlfriend into their kitchen.

"So what is it midget?" Cobra asked as he sat in a chair near the kitchen table as he took off his shirt, revealing a set of delicious-looking abs. Levy blushed darkly but she cleared her throat.

"Um," Levy said nervously as she gripped the bottom of her shirt nervously. "Do...Do...Do you love me?" she finally managed to squeak.

"What?" Cobra asked while wearing a dumbfounded look on his face, his lone eye widened in sheer surprise. "What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Well, it doesn't feel like it sometimes," Levy said, a burst of confidence suddenly appearing within her from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Cobra asked while looking slightly aggravated at the fact that he couldn't read her mind coupled with the fact that she was doubting his love for her.

"Well...I mean like I want to cuddle with you sometimes but you kind of push me away," Levy said quietly as she blushed while looking away.

"Levy, you know how I feel about contact," Cobra stated before sighing. When they first started their relationship, Cobra was extremely reluctant to let Levy touch him because of his time at the Tower of Heaven and it a took a few weeks before Cobra trusted her enough to let her touch him.

"I know," Levy whined slightly. " And I understand but that really makes me feel like you don't want me. And plus you rarely show affection out in public." Tears started forming in Levy's eyes at this admission. Cobra stood up and ran a hand through his thick maroon-colored hair.

"Levy, what the fuck do you want me to do? You know I hate that kind of thing," Cobra asked in a slightly irritated tone. Cobra wasn't the type of guy to show off public affection out in the open. He rather do it behind closed doors.

"Let me in Erik. Please just let me in so I can help you," Levy pleaded as she stood up and stared up at her boyfriend.

"What the fuck Levy? I'm letting you in best as I can!" Cobra shouted.

"No you're not! I'm trying to help you and you won't let me help you! How the hell am I supposed to believe that you love me?!" Levy screamed back as she glared at Cobra, her chest heaving and her cheeks a bright red, presenting an alluring sight for Cobra. Despite the situation at hand, the Poison Dragon Slayer couldn't help but think that his girlfriend looked incredibly hot while angry, especially while wearing a shirt of his. Something within Cobra snapped at that very moment. A dark smirk then appeared on Cobra's face, which made Levy a little unsettled at his sudden and unexpected mood swing.

"You want me to show you much I love you?" Cobra asked, his voice going down a slightly lower octave. Shivers went down the blue-haired woman's spine as she unconsciously took a step back, unsettled at the sudden change of events.

"Um Erik...are you okay?" Levy asked cautiously. Cobra didn't say a word, only smirking as he walked towards her. Levy blushed heavily as she looked up at Cobra, who towered over her. Cobra's sole eye lingered on her modest but perky breasts that had some cleavage showing from the shirt she was wearing.

"E-Erik?" Levy asked softly. Without any warning, Cobra pulled Levy against his body and pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. Levy was surprised at first but went along with it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up into his arms, causing her to wrap her toned legs around his waist as he walked into the living room. He reached the couch and pulled away from Levy before placing her onto the couch as he looked at the scene before him. Levy was panting while blushing heavily, her pink lips swollen.

"Let me show you how much I love you Ms. McGarden," Cobra purred as he leaned over her, causing Levy's body to ripple with delicious shivers, her petite body filled with anticipation. With his right hand, Cobra easily ripped his shirt away from Levy's body, leaving her in her blue panties. Levy squealed and attempted to cover her breasts only for Cobra to pin them both above her head.

"Oh no you don't. Your body is mine right now," Cobra said in her ear before placing butterfly-like kisses alongside her neck, causing her to squirm slightly. Once he had done that, he took a look at her breasts. While they weren't as large as Lucy and most of the women in Fairy Tail, they were a handful enough for Cobra, which was great for him. Cobra used his free hand to flick one of her dark pink nipples.

"E-Erik," Levy moaned slightly as she raised her hips, accidentally brushing against his crotch, which made Cobra groan slightly as his erection grew. He flicked the other nipple and watched in amusement as Levy mewled like a kitten, which was music to his ears. He released her hands and leaned down and blew on her nipples. Levy squealed loudly while her face turned an unnatural shade of red.

"Amazing how much you respond just off of four play," Cobra muttered. He trailed his large and tanned fingers down her body, touching every part of her creamy skin from her delicate collarbone to her toes and all the parts in between. Levy felt her body turn to absolute butter as Cobra worked her body with just his fingers alone. Cobra then spread her legs, revealing her blue bikini panties that covered her womanhood.

"Erik, what are you-ahhhhh, ahhhhh!" Levy let a moan as Cobra started rubbing her cloth-clad mound, her toes curling slightly as her skin flushed a dark red. Cobra placed his left hand on her hip to stop her from moving so much as he continued to shower Levy's body with ministrations that Levy wanted to continue on forever. Cobra took a deep breath and inhaled her arousal, which was thick in the air. The scent of her arousal nearly drove Cobra insane but he wanted to finish pleasing Levy first. With a small smirk on his face, the tan-skinned man used one of his fingers to rip her panties, destroying them in the process.

"Those were my favorite pair," Levy whined. Her face was a bright red color with a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"That's the least of your problems right now," Cobra growled as he tossed the torn material to the side as he took in the soft blue hair that covered Levy's womanhood. Hearing Cobra's voice sent Levy's body into a spiral of pleasurable sounds as her body visibly shook slightly. Propping her legs on the arm of the couch, Cobra leaned down and placed his face near her thatch.

"Erik, don't place her near my girly parts," Levy squealed, feeling extremely embarrassed since she hadn't had a chance to shave down there, which she normally kept shaven.

"By the time I'm done, you'll be singing a different tune," Cobra replied before lightly blowing on Levy's thatch, causing the young woman to cry out in sheer ecstasy as she gripped the couch cushions tightly, her head thrown back against the couch. Cobra grinned before parting her lips and sticking his tongue inside of her walls. Levy screeched at the sudden intrusion of the object within her as a wave of pleasure hit her as Cobra started working his magic with his tongue.

" _I knew Erik had experience but I never imagined he'd be this good, especially with his tongue,"_ Levy thought. Cobra wiggled his tongue inside of Levy's womanhood, making a girlish squeal fly from her mouth. Cobra grinned in delight as he leaned up and saw that Levy had started gushing slightly, which made things easier for him. Satisfied with his work, Cobra stood up and started to unbutton his pants. Levy was watching him with unparalleled anticipation as her womanhood ached with need, her eyes filled with lust as she bit her bottom lip. Cobra saw Levy watching him eagerly and smirked before dropping his pants, revealing himself in all his tanned glory. Levy felt her breath leave her body as she stared boldly at Cobra, who, to her unexpected but pleasant surprise, had went commando. His shaft was standing at half mast. Curiosity got the best of Levy and she slowly crawled her way over to the end of the couch where Cobra was standing. She was fascinated with how large Cobra was. She then grabbed his shaft, making him groan slightly. Surprised at his response, Levy decided to try something that Cana told her about several months ago. She started rubbing the head of Cobra's manhood. Cobra clenched his teeth as he felt Levy's small hands petting the head of his manhood. Good thing he had a lot of self-control otherwise he would've came like some horny male teenager. Seeing his reaction, a small smirk made its way onto Levy's lips.

"I think this calls for a little something called 'payback' for torturing me," Levy said airily before she started pumping his shaft a little faster.

"Shit," Cobra cursed as he grabbed the top of the couch cushion.

" _That drunk bitch Cana must have told her about this,"_ the maroon-haired man thought before his mind completely blank just then at the warm and velvety sensation he felt just then. He looked down to see Levy with her mouth surrounding most of his cock. Cobra grunted as he felt Levy play with his balls while going down on him.

"Fuck Levy," Cobra moaned as he grabbed a handful of Levy's blue hair, which had came undone from her ponytail at some point, and slightly forced more of himself into Levy's mouth. To her credit, Levy didn't gag as she further suppressed her gag reflex as she continued to suck Cobra off.

"Fuck!" Cobra snarled as he felt his balls tighten slightly. If Levy continued what she was doing, Cobra was a goner and nobody had time for that. With that in mind, Cobra, with heavy reluctance, pulled Levy away from him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?" Levy asked while looking confused while wiping away the saliva from her chin.

"Fuck no, that was fucking awesome. I loved it, just that now it's time for the main course now,"Cobra replied while smirking at Levy. He quickly picked Levy up and walked down the hall to their bedroom. He kicked the door open and lightly tossed Levy onto their king-sized bed. Cobra crawled onto the bed and spreaded Levy's legs before wrapping them around his waist. He started rubbing his hard member against her mound in a teasing manner, making her mewl and moan.

"Erik, stop teasing me you j-jerk," Levy stuttered slightly as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm done. Here we go," Cobra said while grinning as he started pressing himself against Levy. As Cobra started entering her, tears started forming in her eyes as she felt the immense pain of having her vaginal walls penetrated for the first time.

"Shit, sorry Levy," Cobra said, not liking that he was hurting her since she was a virgin, but continued on. After a minute or two, Cobra had fully sheathed himself within her walls, causing the two to release a simultaneous moan at the same time as Cobra gave Levy time to adjust to his rather large size. Levy then shifted her hips against Cobra's own, making him grunt.

"You're so going to fucking regret that," he growled before he started to slowly grind against Levy. A series of breathy moans escaped Levy's mouth while her body was quivering with sheer bliss at the feeling of Cobra's rock-solid abs pressing deliciously against her pliant skin.

"Damn it, you're so fucking tight and warm," Cobra cursed as he continued grinding against the blue-haired woman while relishing in her warm cavern.

"E-Erik, harder p-please," Levy begged in a plaintive voice.

"Humph, harder you say?" Cobra asked as he stopped what he was doing and looked down at Levy as he hovered over her body. A dangerous glint appeared in Cobra's eye as he smirked before he suddenly shifted his hips against Levy's sharply, causing a loud squeal to leave Levy's throat. Soon, the bed started shaking violently as the couple started getting really busy. Blissful euphoria filled every pore of Levy's skin as Cobra continued to nail her relentlessly. Her nails dug into his back in sheer pleasure as sounds of skin clashing against each other filed the bedroom. An unknown feeling started building within Levy as she moved her hips in perfect synchronization with Cobra's.

"Fuck!" the maroon-haired man roared before he suddenly pulled out of Levy. Said person whined at the missing feeling before finding herself turned around while being face down with her ass up in the air. Cobra licked his lips in anticipation as he suddenly slapped Levy on her right ass cheek, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and arousal.

"So you like getting your ass slapped huh?" Cobra asked before slapping it once more. Levy grabbed the sheets while panting slightly. Cobra proceeded to slap her ass a few times. By the time he was done, Levy breathing heavily while her ass was the color of a ripe tomato. The sight had Cobra so hard up he couldn't wait. With no warning, Cobra grabbed Levy's hips roughly and pushed himself inside of her thatch. Levy screamed so loudly Cobra was sure she would be heard all over Magnolia, not that he cared. After a few minutes, Levy looked back at Cobra and wiggled her hips against Cobra while grinning slightly.

"Fucking tease. Let's see if you like this," Cobra grunted before thrusting into her. Levy's lips formed an 'o' shape as Cobra started nailing her from behind. Cobra grabbed a handful of Levy's hair and fisted it while holding onto her hip.

"A-Ah Erik,haaaaah," Levy moaned loudly.

"Who...do you love?" Cobra whispered into Levy's ear while leaning over her as he continued to pound into her tight cavern.

"Y-you. I love you," she gasped as she gripped the headboard to get a better grip.

"Say it again. Say my name," Cobra ordered harshly as he pulled on Levy's hair slightly while grunting.

"I-I love you Erik," she moaned feebly.

"And who does your pussy belong to?" Cobra asked.

"Ngh, it belongs to you."

"Damn fucking straight!" Cobra yelled before slapping her ass again. This caused Levy to clench her vaginal walls around the Dragon Slayer's dick.

"I'm so close," Levy managed to say in between a series of moans as she felt a tingling sensation from within her stomach that gradually increased with each second. Cobra felt the same way apparently because he started speeding up his thrusts.

"Augh, so fucking close," Cobra grunted.

"I'm, I'm gonna-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Levy screamed as an explosion set off in her system, setting off a toe-curling cataclysmic reaction as she orgasmed. Cobra let out a vicious roar before sinking his canines into her neck as he emptied his load into Levy's womb. The couple then collapsed onto the bed in a heap of sweaty skin and pure satisfaction. Levy curled into Cobra's side as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's was so amazing," Levy said as she pushed her hair out of her face. Cobra chuckled a little.

"Does that prove to you that my feelings for you are real? I love you Levy McGarden. I know I'm a straight up asshole but I promise to be more open from now on," Cobra said seriously. Levy blushed softly but smiled as the two laid in their bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **To be honest, this took me a few days to finish just because I was blushing the whole time and I had to stop and gather my wits lmao.**


End file.
